Dino's Vs Dino Thunder
by Murderbynuns
Summary: When all hope is lost who do you call? Tommy must face up to his past in order to save his students.
1. Fighting a losing battle

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Dino Vs Dino Thunder

**Pairings: **Tommy & Jason Billy & Trini(past) Connor & Trent

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **MMPR/PR Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Het and Attentive universe, Carictor death, acolhol abuse Self-halming

**Series: **Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger Series

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **PR Dino Thunder

**Summery: **When all hope is lost who do you call? Tommy must face up to his past in order to save his students.

**Chapter Summery: **Tommy need help and there's only a handful of people he can trust.

**Authors Note:**

Well guys it's been a while but I'm back, thanks for following my story still, right this story is dedicated to the young woman who played Trini so well all those years ago. I only found out after a friend of mines little boy asked who the in loving memory dedication on the end of on of the Time Force Epps that she had died.

**Dino Vs Dino Thunder **

Fighting a losing battle

_Connor, Ethan and Kira soon figure they were fighting a losing battle as they tried to keep their Megazord in the battle. Trent's had long since hit the floor almost squashing Tommy on the way down. Suddenly it was all over, the consoles blew up before them, the Megazord was going down and the world around them went dark. _

Tommy paced back and forth as he watched Haley tended to the three injured rangers.

"What are we going to do Tommy?"

"We'll be fine Haley we always are"

"You sure about that?" asked Ethan as he dragged himself up but failed

"Yeah" agreed the other two without getting up.

"Their right Tommy, the Zords are trashed, these guys aren't getting up anytime soon and Mesogog's monster is still rampaging. Trent is the only active ranger and he won't last much longer" said Haley.

Tommy started to pace again arguing with himself under his breath. He wasn't paying much atenction so he ended up sliping on some water, tommy tried to grab anything but inseded he pulled a stack of paper ontop of himself.

"oh great now I've messed up the lab" fumed Tommy at himself

"what mess I thought the lab was always like that" laughed Kira who was now sat up.

Tommy was about to awnser her when he noiced something in the mess, he bent down an picked it up. It was the old photo of him and the other original rangers. Suddenly Tommy had an idea, getting up Tommy turned to Haley.

"I have an idea, how long can Trent hold out?"

"a day at most why?" asked Halyey

"I'm going to get us some help"

"who?"

"I can't tel you yet, have you seen a small silver and green watch box?"

"am I your mother? it's in your room" said Haly as Tommy as he took off to his room.

Tommy pushed hard on his door till it was open, then he was met by the problem in his plan

HIS ROOM.

His room was unorganised as his lab, office and anywhere else he was. Tommy started to dig around after about five minute he was ready to give up. He knelt down and looked up at the ceiling

"Ok, If you really exist please show me were it is?" said Tommy

Suddenly the once familiar sound of the communicator came from under his bed.

"Ok that's just freaky" laughed Tommy as he grabbed the communicator to answer it.

"Tommy Oliver"

"_**Tommy it's Andros, I've been monitoring your situation I saw the last battle. Do you need any help?"**_ asked Andros over the communicator

"Andros you're a god send I need some help but not yet, I have to go somewhere for now, can you keep an eye on the town?"

"_**Ok Andros out"**_

With that Tommy used his communicator to teleport out of his room.


	2. Collecting the pink lady

**Pairings: **Tommy & Jason Billy & Trini(past) Connor & Trent

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **MMPR/PR Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Het and Attentive universe, Carictor death, acolhol abuse Self-halming

**Chapters: **2/?

**Summery: **When all hope is lost who do you call? Tommy must face up to his past in order to save his students.

**Chapter Summery: **Tommy rembmber the hard way not to piss of Kim

**Authors Note:**

Collecting the pink lady

Tommy arrived in a room, at first glance the room could have belonged to a young girl. The room was white with shelves of cuddly stuffed toys and dolls. The computer on the back wall was bright pink with a pink Pterodactyl on top of it. Scatted round the room was photos of friends and family. In the centre of the room was a large bed with a heart shaped headboard. Tommy laughed to him to himself as he sat down on the bed.

Tommy noticed something on the far back wall. He stood up and want over to it. It was a large photo, he remembered the day. It was the party after he and Jason had won a joint karate championship. Erin had baked a cake to celebrate and as usual Bulk and skull had caused it to end up on Erin. At that moment the camera had gone off and there it was the best days of their lives.

Tommy went to turn when he noticed something else over by the computer. It was a photo Tommy remembered well. It was Tommy and Jason naked in bed with Kim draped over them, Billy on Tommy left and Zack on Jason right, Trini took the photo. They we're all laughing except for him and Jason who were embarrassed as hell.

Tommy was too engulfed in what he was doing to notice the person enter the room. Suddenly Tommy hit the ground, his check burning with pain.

"So the mighty white ranger has returned. No letter, no phone call. You left us all behind, you left Jason behind. You broke his heart, a week you told him, a week to recover from losing your power. That was eight years ago. At least when I moved back here I told them I was going" yelled a very upset pink ranger

"All I can say is I'm sorry Kim. The thought of coming back, being a civilian again. Being weak in front of Jason and the others I couldn't handle it. But I am truly sorry and that all I can say and I will say it to Jason when I see him later. Believe it or not Kim. I need your help Kim, I need all the rangers help" said Tommy from the floor.

Kim's face didn't change as she helped Tommy up, suddenly he was pulled into a hug.

"You are a prat Tommy Oliver but you will always be our prat and you'd better talk to Jason" said Kim with a smile.

Tommy and Kim went down stairs and sat down on the coach while Kim got them some drinks.

"So what's been happing with you?" asked Kim

"not much, went to collage, became a Dr of Palaeontology, met a young woman called Haley, not as smart as Bill but she's smart and not like that Kim" said Tommy as she looked at him

"Fucked up some experiments and had to form the Dino thunder rangers" said Tommy as Kim laughed

"I don't know what's worse you a ranger again, you at collage or the fact you have a PhD" laughed Kim. Tommy laughed too after a while Kim agreed to help out.

"So who's next?" asked Kim

"Trini's next but I have no clue where she went" said Tommy

"She went to teach in England. She works at John Moores University Liverpool. Don't worry Tommy Billy once said that the communicators will only locate the other communicators." said Kim with that they were both off.


	3. Yellow Sunsets

**Pairings: **Tommy & Jason Billy & Trini(past) Connor & Trent

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **MMPR/PR Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Het and Attentive universe, Character death, alcohol abuse Self-harming

**Chapters: **2/?

**Summery: **When all hope is lost who do you call? Tommy must face up to his past in order to save his students.

**Chapter Summery: **Tommy and Kim get a nasty shock and a nice surprise from an old friend.

**Authors Note:**

Don't shoot me this is a kinder here nor there chapter I just need something to fill the space for now then we move on.

Yellow Sunsets 

Tommy and Kim landed with a hard thump, groaning they pulled themselves up and looked around.

"ok that's never happened before? Where are we?" asked Kim

"Not sure maybe after all this time these things are finally giving up the ghost?" answered Tommy when suddenly Kim grabbed his arm tightly and started to sob.

"Kim what is it?" asked Tommy as he turned to face her and came face to face with his worst nightmare.

Before them was a simple but beautiful Marble headstone and on it was caved:

_Trini Kwan 1977 - 1998_

_Beloved daughter and friend_

_She will me sorely missed _

"But how? Why didn't anybody tell us?" a million questions raced though Tommy's mind as he held Kim tightly while staring at the cold headstone before him.

"Ay-yi-yi maybe I can explain Tommy?" came a familiar voice he'd heard a thousand times but it was different duller.

"Alpha 5?" questioned both of the ex-rangers

"come with me I will explain" said Alpha 5 as they teleported.

They arrived in a once familiar setting that seemed like a million years ago, but in now felt barren and cold with Zordon.

"The command centre above might have been destroyed by the room below survived.

"Trini died on the 21/11/98" said Alpha 5 as the moved slower then usual around the command centre.

"Why do I know that date?" asked Kim as she tried to think

"You should know it, that was the day Astronema almost took over earth, the day…"

"Zordon was destroyed" said Tommy with a sigh as he buried his head in his hands.

"Trey came for me that day, I headed to the moon with him, we tried to deal with Rita and Zedd" as he looked at Kim.

"I was at a completion when all hell broke lose, Goldar and some goon came after me, coughed me without my morphed then took off. Leaving me with the goon patrol" spat Kim not happy about that memory.

"Other's where no so fortunate, Rocky, Adam and Aisha had to head back to Phaedos. Only Billy, Jason and Trini remained in Angel Grove at the time. They fought back the armies that came even saved a few of the Space Ranger and civilians. But eventual what little power they had left gave out and they were forced back into their human forms. Jason was the last to fall and as he did Astronema saw her chance not only to take out the Space ranger, but the first red ranger too.

She took her shot at him but Trini saw it coming and took the blow, she was killed instantly. Jason and Billy took it hard, with Zordon gone the Morphing grid went off line and we tried to contact you all but we couldn't find you to tell you. Jason blames himself for her death and has since disappeared from us. Billy's a wreck he'd asked her to marry him and she excepted they were a week away from it." said Alpha 5 as he gave out the robot version of a sigh

"So many year, so much pain" said Alpha 5 as he left them with their thoughts for a moment.

"Tommy?" Kim couldn't find the words

"I know, a year earlier and I would have still been there with Jason. God I hate myself right now. I shouldn't have taken off like that, some friend I am, you were training me I couldn't cope with being just a normal guy with a boyfriend in tow." Tommy growled to himself, he jumped a little as Kim's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Don't do this to yourself what's done is done, now we pick where they left off. Alpha ?" yelled Kim as the small robot barley made it back into the room.

"What happened to you Alpha?" asked Kim who was hurt by her friends dismal appearance.

"I was captured with Zordon but they didn't need me so I was thrown aside a threatened to be melted down, I escaped and headed here to see if I could contact you or any other rangers. The communicator where being blocked so I tried to raise the Zords to help but even that failed, there was fighting on every world though the universe.

So I used what little power I had in the command centre to boost the Space rangers powers not that they knew. The command centre consoles blew up and I was forced off line, when I rebooted it was over Alpha 6 returned with the space rangers and I was left alone.

I contacted Jason and Billy but in their grief I was of no help but Billy repaired what he could of my circuits but even he gave up to his grief and I was left here. But I am glad to see you both again" said Alpha as he hugged Tommy and Kim

"But why are you here?" asked Alpha

"I've got a problem Alpha one only the rangers could handle but it looks like they are no more?" sighed Tommy as Kim swatted him.

"Thank you Kimberley, they ranger never die they just need to be reminded sometimes" said Alpha sounding almost like he once did

"Then maybe you can help us Alpha?" asked Kim with a smile.

"I'll do what I can" replied Alpha, Tommy started to explain what he need help with and his plan and soon between the three of them they had come up with a solution to their problem. Now all they needed was some good old fashioned luck.


	4. Bad case of the Black & Blues

**Pairings: **Tommy & Jason Billy & Trini(past) Connor & Trent

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **MMPR/PR Dino Thunder

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Het and Attentive universe, Character death, alcohol abuse Self-harming

**Chapters: **2/?

**Summery: **When all hope is lost who do you call? Tommy must face up to his past in order to save his students.

**Chapter Summery: **Kim head to Reefside to help but Tommy still need to talk to the other

**Authors Note:**

Bad case of the Black & Blues

Tommy check his watch for the millionth time in ten minutes, he'd never felt so nervous before in his life. Kim was back at the command centre preparing to leave with Alpha for Reefside, at least if he didn't have a full team Kim could at least yell at Mesogog. It had scared many an alien and man before.

Tommy lent back against the nearby tree as he continued to watch the house in front of him.

'_Fuck I feel like a stalker' _

Sighed Tommy to himself, he still didn't feel comfortable after all this time just showing up and asking for help when he's failed to be their for his friends.

"You stand there any longer and I'll have to call the cops" came a playful voice that startled Tommy, looking up off the floor where he'd landed Tommy was taken back to see Zack smiling at him.

Offering his hand Zack pulled Tommy off the ground and into a bone breaking hug.

"Good to see ya man, it's been forever" said Zack as Tommy looked confused.

"We stopped hating you a long time ago my friend, can't sat the same for Jase and Kim though"

"She's already slapped me once, twice actually she's slapped me a few times in the last five hours" laughed Tommy.

"Should I ask? Actually I should and also why are you standing outside our place?" asked Zack as Tommy looked shocked.

"I came back to Town after the funeral and helped put Billy back together but Jase was a different story. Billy and me got close after that and we ended up together" said Zack as he dragged Tommy towards the house as Billy came out.

"Hey look what I found sneaking around, Can I keep him please?" Zack begged Billy like a kid would their mum.

Billy laughed as he threw his jacket at Zack and hugged Tommy.

"His sense of humour has become strange in the last few years, so Tommy what brings your ass back here?" asked Billy as Tommy looked at him.

"Yes a swear I live with him" said Billy as Zack pouted. Tommy laughed and followed them into the house. Sitting down on the couch Billy brought drinks in and sat down with Zack and Tommy.

"So spill now" said Zack with a chuckle.

Tommy spent the next two hours trying to explain why he left and why he'd come back, even where he was when Trini died. After he was finished he felt physically and emotionally exhausted. Tommy stretched the kicks out of his back as Billy and Zack sat there quietly watching him.

"So what your saying is you need our help because the world is going to pot again?" laughed Billy and Zack as Tommy blushed.

"basically yeah, these kids aren't like us. They don't always get on, there's been bad blood between them. They need to pull together and now. Other then that their good kids" said Tommy with pride. Zack turned to Billy and they spoke about something about before Tommy approached him and passed him something.

"This is the last address I have for Jase it's your call man, I never gave you that though" said Zack with a smiled

"Thank you Zack, Billy. Kim's at the command centre with Alpha head there and she'll take you back to Reefside" said Tommy with a grin

"Who said we we're going?" asked Zack playfully

"Like you'd turn this down?" laughed Tommy as Zack shrugged and answered with a guess not.

Tommy said his good byes and left Billy and Zack's home and took off to find the last of the team. Tommy wasn't looking forward to seeing Jason but he knew that Jason at least deserved an explanation.


End file.
